Irminsul
|kanji = アーミンヒーウル|romaji = Aaminhiiuru|title = God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōshin)|race = Human|age = 1,000|gender = Male|height = 185cm|weight = 61kg|affiliation = Kingdom of Aeternum|previous affiliation = None|occupation = Grand Arcana Member|previous occupation = None|partner = None|previous partner = None|team = Nine Elementals|family = Carlito Play (Grandson)|status = Active|marital status = Single|magic =Aether Age Arcanism Dispel Object Manipulation Magic Requip Runic Magic Telekinesis |weapons = Magic Staff}} Irminsul (アーミンヒーウル, Aaminhiiuru) is an immensely famous and great mage of the Kingdom of Aeternum. Being the original member of the Nine Elementals. In the kingdom he has gained the title God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōshin) for his unequaled knowledge of the countless magic's. He also is called the World (世界 "Sekai") for his overwhelming power and mastery of magic as well. Despite his fame around Aeternum, he is rarely seen. To the point even among the Nine Elementals only Lorelei Faraway and Yarrow Aurora have seen him. Currently he is a member of the Arcana as a Grand Arcana. Appearance Imrinsul is a man of great age and experience who's appearance says as much. Tall, and rather lanky for his age, Imrinsul stands at a slightly above average height, with faded purple hair and blue eyes. Imrinsul is shown to wear a rather large and bushy beard the same faded purple color as the rarely seen mop of hair on the top of his head, his hair is rarely seen due to his typical attire though. Attire wise, Imrinsul wears an unusual getup; his typical appearance is that of your more stereotypical "archmage" — Imrinsul wears a large dull purple cloak over the entirety of his body with several armor-like pieces adorned around his shoulders and neck that combine and end in a large pointed, albeit sagging, headpiece. Along the front of his cloak Imrinsul wears another piece of cloth that has several intricate designs towards the bottom of it. Imrinsul's armor consists of three pauldron's on each shoulder in a stacked manner, all of the armor plates being a moderately deep purple in coloration, as well as the top piece of armor on both sides having two magic stones embedded within it, while the two armor plates below the upper most only have one magic stone embedded with in them. When under the effects of Age, Irminsul is able to revert back to the prime of his youth, at a moment when he was at his most strongest. While in his restored youth, Irminsul's physical body transforms to that of a young man in his late 20's, with his skin color taking on a tanner shade Personality Irminsul's personality could be considered a mix of both the typical scholar magical research and antisocial loner. He has for hundreds of years stayed in his tower the Spiral Spire, not leaving for over 600 years. Aloof and indifference are the core of Irminsul's very mindset. As a man with more than a millennium of years, he has experienced Earthland, to develop his opinions and ideals about numerous concepts. One being the effectiveness of titles and reputation. While he has no desire to have or reject a title. He has learned that like nearly everything, it can use as tool in the right manner. By telling his opponents that he is consider a God of Magic, he hopes to reduce their moral enough as to not having to fight them. His intellect is rather high. Despite being one if not the oldest living human, in Earthland. Irminsul was natural genius; especially for Magic. Considered the greatest Mage ever to be born on Aeternum, and rumored in all of Earthland. Such a statement of his natural genius for Magic is proven, as Kladenets had called him the most knowledgeable over Magic. Irminsul's mind developed in the centuries before even Zeref was born, a child with distant relation to the Aeternum he wasn't born into the immense wealth of the kingdom. He learned the value of using natural talent with hard work to develop his wealth. He also develop an almost paradox feeling about assistance. Even before age of thirty he had great power, so many people would come ask him for help. Overtime he stopped and created the Spiral Spire. History Irminsul birth is a debate among the kingdom. Even Irminsul himself doesn't remember, his parents or even his own name. Only his birthday as is customary in old Aeternum birthdays for people to wear special clothing on their birthday. These clothes had special designs to represent year, month, and day of their birth. Sometime he found out he was related to the royal family of the kingdom. Equipment Magic Staff ( Majikku Sutaffu lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Rod) is a common type of magical item that are used by mages. In essence a mage's staff is can be important as a swordsmen's sword. Irminsul's uses three staffs called the Sacred Three. Many types of staff use a Magistone (魔石, Maseki), a primitive form of Lacrima. The Lacrima acts like a conduit to gather either the external Ethernano, or the mage's internal magic power. The staff can either be a separate powered object, or connected to its holder. Irminsul's Magic Staff has the appearance more of a walking stick; the staff has a large, bulbous head that is adorned with a large green Magistone, while the staff tapers down to create a thinner shaft with the staff ending in a rounded, nub-like point. Embedded along the shaft of the staff itself are smaller Magistone's the same green color as the one that is embedded within the head of the staff. Irminsul has stated he is no weaker or stronger with the absence of his staff. To an ordinary wizard, a Magic Staff is a more "traditional" form of magical weaponry that was commonly utilized by ancient-era magicians even before the time of the Black Wizard. However, to Irminsul, it is a weapon of mass destruction with a near unlimited level of attacks and creative flow that allows him to bend his immense energy in constructive new ways, able to channel it along the base of the staff in order to re-shape his magic into new shapes and forms that is considered impossible to do for most wizards. Irminsul's staff falls under the category of weaponry referred to as "magical energy-driven weaponry" (魔力駆動兵器, Maryoku Kudō Heiki); an object by him as a medium from which to channel the ambient ethernano saturated within the environment, with the staff stabilizing these energies so that Irminsul is capable of casting powerful spells without any risk of backlash; producing spells of such enormous magnitude, the very landscape becomes reduced into nothing but destroyed earth and scorched air. Magic Staves, in order to be harnessed to their full potential, require a very close interoperation between the mage's brain and the staff, as both have to be attuned to each other upon the staff's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance as the mage becomes stronger and stronger- these tests are done via synchronizing the Magistone, a primitive form of Lacrima attached to the Magic Staff and the mage's Magic Origin so that the Magic Staff knows the upper limit of absorption of the mage's Magic Origin and thus can filter anything which is above it outwards in order to ensure constant safety yet still retains incredible power as the Magic Staff directly strengthens and accelerates the mage's magic output due to the Magistone draws in eternano faster than a magician could do so normally. However, this primary function works rather differently for Irminsul, primarily due to his body actually being able to absorb magic at a much faster rate than his own staff, the rod serves the primary function of refining his magic and converting it into a a much more concentrated form of highly condensed ethernano in which he can fire with absolute accuracy and to deadly effect. Irminsul can cast spells of such with nearly 10x's the magic force backing them, augmenting the intensity found in each of his attacks into life-threatening attacks with the capacity of completely destroying entire cities and mountains in a single shot. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Magical Combatant: As a wizard, more in the traditional sense of the word, Irminsul uses nothing but his magical abilities to fight with, normally and completely forgoing any form of physical combat of the sort. As Irminsul is classified as a "traditional wizard" he is commonly seen using his magic from the back ranks of an army, or as a simply extension of his body when alone. Due to his extreme age and the sheer amount of knowledge and magical power that he has gained throughout his long life this form of combat is as easy as breathing to him. Even when not using a named form of magic such as Fire Magic, Irminsul can easily cast blasts and waves of pure magical power from his body, or more commonly his Magic Staff. Irminsul has gone insanely beyond, what even the highest echelons of mages can achieve in Magic Warfare. By analyzing the ratio of Ethernano in the surround environments he has be able to manipulate the Ethernano to be turned into a weapon. Prowess Magical Abilities Overwhelming and Immeasurable Magic Power: Powerful is not even in the realm of describing Irminsul's power. Even among the Elementals he is extremely powerful. Over the millennia of Irminsul's life he amassed an immense force of Magic Power. Originally he did have great magical talent, however his power was made from years of research. The magnitude of his power can't be easily overestimated. When compared to the his fellow Elementals, this is typically said, "If the typical Elemental's power is as large and deep as the largest ocean than Irminsul's is as wide and massive as the entirety of the world". His ability to control his power is likely his most frighting trait, maybe more so than his strength of magic. His ability to manipulate Ethernano in unorthodox ways, is likely another contributor to his status. Like all mages Irminsul's Magic Power emits from his body. Specifically the Magic Origin, an organ in the body of the mage that absorbs Ethernano, the Magic Particles in Earthland. Irminsul's strength of his Magic Power is so great that when compared to the other Nine, it is like another world is moving. His Magic Power typically is purple in color. *'Grand mastery of Magic Manipulation': For Irminsul to say he has mastered the art of Magic would be an understatement and ridiculous. He has gone beyond the typical definition of a Master of Magic. He has learned how to simply extent his own will to spells. Controlling them without the need for other magic. This ability isn't limited to his own spells, but his opponents' as well. To Irminsul there is no different in the internal or external Ethernano the magic particles of Magic. *'God Power' (ゴッド ポーアー, Goddo Pooaa, Lit. "Power of the Godly"): consider the one of the two reasons his moniker is called Mahōshin (魔法神, God of Magic). When Irminsul pushes all of his magic power to it's highest level, he forces his magic core and body to go beyond their limitations, pushing his powers beyond their maximum threshold to alarming, unimaginable levels. By emptying his Magic Origin of almost all his Magic Power he gains the power over all the surrounding Ethernano for miles. When entering this form, Irminsul's body undergoes several alterations, with his hair going white and becoming enveloped by a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wears with a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. There also appear to be additional black magatama markings around his sleeve cuffs and the rim of his robe. *'Flight': In this form Irminsul can fly without the need for using his Telekinesis. *'Temporary Infinite Magic Power': Irminsul by a way of the infinite Ethernano present in Earthland can be used to give him for ten minutes infinite use of his Magic. By releasing along with Magic Power he also releases his intention on to the external Ethernano. For miles all Ethernano not current present in a mage is under his control. Allowing him to have these magic particles power his spells through him, at a moment's notice. In addition to have an endless supply his Magic Power which is already worlds overwhelming increases in strength. His power was so great that during the ten minutes, all of Aeternum felt his power and thought another world was above them. However the time limit of ten minutes once activated most run to completion. Unknown to most, Irminsul can turn off the time limit, the strength of his Magic Power and his innate supply isn't affected; except he cannot absorb Ethernano until he either turns on the time limit or if his Magic Power drains below what is needed to keep his God Power active. *'Mágia Katagogí' (魔法の起源マギア·カタゴウギ, Magia Katagōgi; Greek and Japanese for Beginning of Magic): *'Ápeiro Mágia Kýros' (常魔法の領域アペイロ·マギア·カイロス, Apeiro Magia Kairosu; Greek and Japanese for "Realm of Infinite Magic") *'Mágia Era Télos' (魔法時代の終焉マギア·エラ·テロス, Magia Era Terosu; Greek and Japanese for "End of Magic Era"): A forbidden spell that is only useable at the exact sixty second moment of the God Power's time limit. The spell is symbolic of a time without Magic or where Magic cannot be used by others. The spell works similar to how God Power grants Irminsul temporary infinite power. By releasing his will among the Ethernano, it alters the State of Magic. As Magic can be defined as Manipulation Reality to Change the World this Magic reinforces reality to not be controllable. In sense making reality stubborn and unwavering in its state. This spell is consider forbidden even for Irminsul to use for three reasons. One it's indiscriminate of its targets. Two the time frame before all in the area of effect can use Magic again is unknown. It could be from one second to several days. Three the range is massive affecting all Mages and Magic Objects for over a third of the Aeternum. *'Magical Aura': A passive skill used by most magicians. *'Defenser': When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. Ways of Combat Age Age ( , Ājyu lit. "Returning to One's Youth or Elder"): A magic that manipulates the biological age of the caster. By manipulating the Ethernano in his body, he can control the age of his body completely. He also broke the preconception that this magic couldn't be extend to others. User can accelerate or reverse age of organisms and non-living objects. Irminsul can move back and fro from different ages at his wish, becoming geriatric or reverse back to an adolescent when it suits his need, effectively reversing the process in which his body can develop, either becoming older or younger. This ability however has a rather unique effect on someone of Irminsul's age, being over 1,000 years old, many stages and phases he's gone through become accessible to him whenever he wants to. This special ability to alter the current age of his body opens up many abilities and powers he once possessed at one point in his life, accessing them by using transformations revolving around him reverting himself in age, allowing him to becoming younger and utilize his unique properties and abilities within a given form. The younger he becomes, the more ripened in power he will become, effectively making him into a much more powerful wizard. He also can stop his age, thus basically giving him eternal youth. This ability does not simply affect his body, rather it alters the base structure and compositional state that his Magic Origin (魔法の起源, Mahō no kigen) is in, making it stronger by aging it through time. Naturally, a wizard becomes stronger as time passes by like anything else as growing and maturing. However he can simulate an conditioning of him Magic Origin like when an Arc of Time bring forth a mage's future power forth. This is normally stored in the form of a Third Origin Release (第三の原点リリース, Dai san no genten rirīsu), a power that a wizard has the potential to obtain later in the future. However unlike Arc of Time: Third Origin Release, Age simply alters the age of his Magic Origin to be equal to whatever power he would possess at his desired age. Examples are when he was in his thirties, his power surpassed August and Irene individually, arguably the two strongest Mages in Earthland. In his old age he has power equal to the forementioned mages. Also unlike Arc of Time, using age doesn't remove Irminsul's Magic. Irminsul can continuasly increase the amount of energy it possesses by alternating between ages, augmenting the potential of magic he can have when he unleashes it. As a passive ability, Age grants the Irminsul absolute control over all aspects of his age and the many characteristics involving the growth and development of the human body. By accessing the reserves of Ethernano in his own body, he can reverse cellular grow or accelerate it. Organs, blood, muscles, tissue, and other biological aspect like hair is controllable. However this magic has numerous restrictions. The most dominant being, while this magic can grant a form of eternal youth it can't make one immune to any time based magic. Another is despite it being able rewind the body to a younger time, it cannot restore body parts if they are taken away or removed. The only exception to this rule are brain cells which can allow for an infinite amount of memories to be stored. Another condition of this magic, is despite its abilities it cannot be extended to other living creatures, albeit this was discovered by Irminsul that if one knows the correct wavelength of a mage's Magic Flow than one can influence another's age. This magic can be used to accelerate the conditions of his body, such as regeneration via accelerating his metabolism and cellular activity by producing new cells. When done so, it is able to remove and seal any injuries or visible scars place on his body. Aether Aether (アエサー, Aesaa Lit. Intangible Element made Tangible): This Caster Magic is a materialization of the intangible state of Magic Power made into physical matter. This materialization of Magic Power isn't found in other Magic for several specific reasons. One being unlike other Magic, Aether is an unknown state of matter. To be more literal it's state can shapeshift between states matter. For example, an amount of Aether can appear to be fluid like a liquid, but hard like a solid. Second reason it's neutral ground for Elemental Magic. As Aether has no typical elemental composition and it's shapeshifting properties makes unique for combat. Third reason is despite being materialization into physical matter, it's still in a somewhat incorporeal state thus Aether can harm spirits. Arcanism Arcanism Arcanism (古代魔法の方法アーカニスム, Aakanisumu lit. Method of the Arcane Principle) is an extremely powerful Caster Eye-Magic or Holder type magic; depending on its medium that governs the power of life and death. Considered in reality as a basic principle of Magic, Arcanism is a magic unknown to the public of mages. This magic governs one if not the most ancient, mysterious, powerful, and dangerous powers ever know; the Power of Life and Death a magic rooted in the heart of magic itself. Priests, Priestess, Kings, Queens, even Wizard Saints have tried to learn this magic. However it can't be learned or given under simple conditions. The Arcanisum is achievable under three know possibilities. One having the natural affinity for it like Irminsul, being given by a Magic Creature that has the power, or developing it under exclusive training for over a decade. The power of Arcanism deals with scaling the balance between Life and Death. Example: is a man who is dying from a fatal ailment, this magic can heal this ailment. However another person must die in their place. To mirror life with death, and death with life is Arcanism. Another example is conjuring affects. Rain for example gives life to plants and the land. However where does the water come from? From ponds, lakes, seas, oceans, etc, which causes death to marine life when enough water is taken. Arcanism is activated by the caster focusing the magical energies that are dwelling within their frame intensely. Before pulsing these particles outwards ever-so-slightly, in the process linking their magical energy with the supernatural particles that are saturated throughout the environment instantly. By doing so, they begin to initiate the usual fusion between magical power and Ethernano; however, in the case of this power, the caster attunes the frequency of their own energies that were just shot from their Magic Origin a moment ago to the essence of life and death that flows through the current plane of existence. By taking ahold of this concept, the caster then gains the ability to manipulate life and death by mirroring it. However they must perform an equivalent action in order to do so. However the greatest application of the Arcanism, to control Magic itself. For Masters of Magic, they discovered that one can mirror the life and deathof Ethernano. This theory wasn't proven until Irminsul discovered that the Arcanism with enough power behind it could control the existence of something, rather than simply channeling life energies and manipulating the forces of death. As Ethernano aren't "living" in the most typical understand one would think, Arcanism couldn't directly control it. This is correct aside from, with enough expertise one can use the basic properties of something's existence as it's "life" rather than the energy or power animating something. However that being said, Arcanism can reshape Ethernano into spells, even ones sent by other Mages. The only drawback is redirecting the magical energy, has to be equal in power. It cannot be greater or weaker, otherwise the energy will rechannel back into user of the Arcanism and damage them. Telekinesis Telekinesis ( Terekineshisu lit. Psychic-Type Magic Manipulation): While a common magic among the practices of the supernatural Irminsul has gone beyond mastering it. Irminsul has made revolutionary advancements in this art. He firstly was considered one if not one of the first ones, to develop telekinetic magic without needing to manipulate the external Ethernano. By sending Magic Power into his brain, he can telekinetically manipulate... well anything. From being able to fly, to manipulating other forces even non-magical ones, even manipulating inorganic and organic matter as well incorporeal things like souls. He also developed to manipulate the Magic Items Magic Sealing Stones and Maginium both powerful Magic Items that possessive Anti-Magic properties. He is by far the greatest living practitioner of this magic art, completely developing whole new concepts and unparalleled moves using this technique, he has spent most of his life refining this art to the point of dominating in the same manner as breathing, coming to him naturally. This type of Magic allows Irminsul to move physical or spiritual objects, substances, things, or persons with his mind alone. This is usually done by manipulating the Ethernano from both within the himself and from the outside world (the ambient Ethernano). However he has gained the power of manipulating his Magic Power to flow into his brain, thus negativity the need for outside Ethernano. The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the material that he wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magic's, due to the nature of Telekinesis. This magic can be broken down into two primary types, Macrokinesis and Microkinesis. Macrokinesis refers to the movement of larger objects such as people, weapons, and trees among many other objects. He can also use Macro-Telekinesis on himself, giving him the ability to fly. Microkinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances such as liquids, bullets, and among other objects. However, with a mental fortitude and sense of discipline his mind exhibits, Irminsul can also move and lift enormous structures of unprecedented size and mass such as buildings, castles, large areas of environments, etc. With the level of skill he exhibits, Irminsul can destroy any obstacles in his path without so much as lifting a finger to do so, utilizing simple thoughts to crush, break, and rip apart anything within his range. This form of telekinesis so slightly more difficult than Macrokinesis because of the size of the matter. Unusually, it is easier for Irminsul to simply use telekinesis to manipulate mid-sized objects as opposed to small or large objects; as small objects require more precision and focus while large objects require more mental strength, and the will to move the object. However, through years of training and meditation, he is able to project his focus onto small objects and targets, moving small objects such as tooth picks and needles, transforming them into incredible weapons of death and destruction Rather than verbally and physically casting spells, Telekinesis is employed by simply using thoughts and simple nods of the mind to employ action on something. Each command is modeled after a specific verb that describes the basic principle behind what the user plans to accomplish. They can be used on various scales, each depending on the level of magic power Irminsul wishes to use. Should he wish it, he can employ vast levels of magic in order to destabilize entire structures in order to destroy kingdoms and cities by reverberating his thoughts around his environment. As an extensive user of this power, he can tap into the many branching abilities exclusive to this ability, such as utilizing more difficult sides of Micro-telekinesis. An example of this is found in the unique power called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis, the power to control fire and ice through Telekinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic respectively. He can raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Ethernano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. As am incredible user of Telekinesis, Irminsul can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, he cloaks himself in a layer of his own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, he is capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows him to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, he can extend the telekinetic field around objects that makes contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. A truly powerful practitioner, after long years of refining, can accomplish feats such as this without over using his mental strength. Training for nearly 1,000 years in it's use, he found that he was able to control the flow of energy found inside his Magic through the simple use of his brain, allowing him to cast more powerful Telekinesis spells, without the need of using outside Ethernano. The sheer force of his telekinetic powers is said to be unrivaled in all of Earth Land, able to control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself. This aspect is different than other forms of telekinesis. While not a separate power per-say it is a separate route in a sense. While normally telekinesis is employed to simple manipulate something else. This route is the manipulation of the telekinetic force generated by Irminsul himself. Irminsul can perform with no effort complex telekinetic operations, like the manipulation of matter and energy at the sub-atomic level, being limited only on the level of imagination he has when using this power. Every act of telekinetic actions he does with his mind is overwhelming in power, capable of crushing super heavily armored structures into tiny balls or tear them to shreds in an instant, manipulate and control huge objects said to rival that of massive buildings, and unleash telekinetic blasts strong enough to obliterate entire armies, reducing them to dust. Should he ever be attacked, he can just casually repel massive attacks without bothering to pay attention, and instantly erect an impregnable and self-repairing telekinetic bunker in which he (and allies) can shield themselves in from incoming attacks. He could even build a vast telekinetic war machine around himself for intense and prolonged battles, or create telekinetic shadows that will act as extensions of himself on the battlefield. When fully focused, the concentrated telekinetic force eventually proves strong enough to bend the laws of nature, and distort the world itself, bending everything to his will. Requip Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō), also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic and a type of related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows Irminsul to store items in a personal pocket dimension so that he can easily summon it at any time, regardless of timing or whatever situation he's in, even during battle, thus giving him access to an incredibly vast armory of weapons and armors he can use on the fly whenever he so wishes to do so. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - example, this is where Irminsul normally summons the armor and his equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives him a high level of flexibility in combat. = Armor = , a magic item specifically used to imprison mages. True to its name, magic sealing stones are used to construct prison cells out of stones; utilized to incarcerate mages: rendering their magic abilities ineffective when inside. The stones appear to be sturdy as to resist magically induced explosions, rendering them incredibly resilient to physical and magical damage. However the Magic Sealing Stones are not completely immune to Magic. The sealing stones traditionally come in the form of handcuffs and shackles, which can impede the person from moving while also nullifying their Magic. However, the stones were smelted into their purest form and smithed into iron, forging the suit of metal from the produced ores. As a result, the stones natural nullify abilities are retained but completely directed in reverse, ensuring that it nullifies any magic from entering Irminsul's armor and making contact with him or his body. On the other hand, in return for such a tremendous increase of magical defense, Irminsul's has great difficulty using his own spells or abilities while wearing it, having to resort to using his own physical might and skill to combat his enemies through hand-to-hand combat. While wearing it, in addition to the increase of physical and magic power, it also bestows a heightened threshold of pain by absorbing the damage he would normally receive and cushion it. Thus effectively reducing the damage he receives and lowering the overall effect it would normally have on his body. This inadvertently makes him extremely resilient towards all manner of weapons, ranging from firearms, blunt weapons, bladed tools, or magical items. Additionally, the suit acts in the same manner to an environmental suit, a suit designed specifically for a particular environment, usually one otherwise hostile to humans, which in this situation, is aimed toward locations or situations in which Irminsul is exposed to a harmful substance in mass volumes. This typically is aimed toward enemy spells, enchantments, and ethernano-oriented weapons. In terms of design, The Magica Knight Armor appears as a bright, red suit of armor with multi-sectional pieces connected to one another through a series of straps and metallic parts all over his body. Around his head, Irminsul wears a large, pointy metal-like wizard hat with four golden rings along it, with his personal crest adorning the center of it, outlined with gold trimmings that move downward, forming his eye guard and visor that widens in the form of lighting bolts. Along his chest, he wears a red cuirass with the same gold outlining found in his helmet, except they navigate along his torso, separating them into three parts, with an additional two crests encrusted along his pecs. Wearing two large and open pauldrens that point upwards, he uses a series of gauntlets with large golden vambraces that come equipped with two rings found along his wrist and forearm that have crests paired underneath. Along his hands, his fists have four gold caps carefully placed on top of his four knuckles, making it easier to punch or assault things within his reach without so much as damaging his hand. Near his mid-section, Irminsul wears a single belt, where it revels a red leather body suit that he wears underneath. Along his legs, he uses extremely expanded cuises that point upward, outlined with gold linings that extend all the way to his poleyn guards protecting his knee caps, taking on a spiky characteristic. Downward, his greaves highlighting a mostly red hue with additional outlining that separate them into two parts, with the raining three rings breaking it apart into three parts. His most notable feature is the long flowing cape he has tied around his back, appearing with an even darker shade of red that immediately separates it from all other attire he has on his person. While wearing it, the only two weapons at his disposal that have their own source of magic are a duel set of sword and shield that he uses in tandem, his sword labeled as Arcana's Edge (アーケナの縁, Ākena no En), an enchanted sword that allows him to use Sword Magic for mid-range to long-range combat. The sword takes on the appearance of a double-edged blade with a straight, short handle for single handed use, with his emblazoned insignia etched along the center. Fashioned from some of Earth Land's strongest materials, the sword is sturdy enough to resist incredible levels of pressure and tear in the harshest of battle conditions, ensuring that it's durability be on par with the armor. However, it's single-most unique feature is found in the unique properties it has when interacting with other spells or magical abilities; using God Spell Particles, a term that refers to very powerful magic particles that are used by gods. As gods basically have domination over magic, blade can easily cut through magically constructed obstacles or objects fashioned from anything that uses magic in its creation. On the opposite side, Irminsul wields a mighty shield used to parallel the ferocious blade he wields, dubbed the Gardna Shield (ガードナシールド, Gādona Shīrudo), a defensive weapon fashioned from Adamant, a mythical metal regarded as one of the strongest, if not the strongest, material in the world, with the vast majority of the shield being constructed of it. Appearing as a mid-shield guard hung around his forearm, it possesses an oval shape with a gold outlining covering the edges and and center of the shield's surface, with the bare areas shining with a bright red scarlet hue to match his suit. Along the center, his insignia decorates it, serving as the housing area in which a Lacrima is embedded inside, housing the ability to use Barrier Magic at an even greater rate. When used in tandem together, both weapons enforce absolute defense to counter the opposition, and absolute offense to destroy all before him with unrestrained force, boasting in both styles in order to help shield his body from harm at the expense of his spells. *'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Irminsul starts by channeling his Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing him to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that he wants to use. In some cases, when Irminsul condenses the unstable structure, he can often add his own elemental affinity magic, allowing for him to produce elemental sword spells through the effective means, merging his magical energy inside his sword. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. There are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in its solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When he attempts to make any spell, his hand always remains on the hilt at all times, always maintaining his Eternano controlled at his beck and call at all times, with the blade simply reverting back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward in the form of a physical attack such as a beam of energy or sword slash. *'Barrier Magic' (バリアの魔法, Baria no Mahō): With Barrier Magic, Irminsul is capable of manifesting his magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of his enemy. In order to do so, he allows his magical energy to flow into his hands, which in this case, it is through his shield; which then allows him to project a field of magical force in which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. However, given the aid he is given from his shield, this task is significantly reduced in terms of applied effort, simplifying it all even further for his use. The size of a given magical force projection that he can produce is relatively large given his capacity for magic, endowing him with feats that range from putting up several types of barriers at once of various shapes and sizes. The smallest force projection he can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection he can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. He can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, he can visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. Irminsul can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use as it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. :*' ' (アダマンチン障壁, Adamanchin Shōheki): |-| Executioner= Divine Execution Armor (神の執行鎧, Kami no Shikkō Yoroi): |-| Pandemonium= Wild Pandemonium Armor (野生のパンデモニウムの鎧, Yasei no Pandemoniumu no Yoroi): |collapsed = yes}} Quotes Trivia * Irminsul is named after a sacred pillar in Germanic Paganism. * This characters draws parallels with other powerful spellcasters. August of the Spriggan Twelve in terms of Magic Power and knowing a great deal of Magic. The second is the Dark Magician of the Yu-Gi-Oh card series. He draws even more parallel with the latter being the profile pictures and his own immense power as a wizard. However Irminsul, doesn't share personality traits or goals with either the former or the later. * Outside of supernatural creatures like Dragons or Gods, Irminsul is likely my strongest creation. Category:Nine Elementals Category:Caster-Mage Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Immortal